beckinfieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander Monrose
ALEXANDER MONROSE Before Bekinfield Alexander Monrose was born in London, where he studied science under the tutorlage of Professor Tollis. However he was soon drawn away from more convienent scientific routes and towards the Paranormal, much to Tollis's dismay. After the death of his wife in November 2010 he became very withdrawn, speaking to few people, however he never lost his facination with the Paranormal. Beckinfield In late June 2012 he was contacted by a friend who had passed through the town of Bekinfield, and heard of the strange things that had been happening there. And deciding his life was going nowhere in London, moved to Bekinfield. He offically joined the towns residents on 18th July 2012, however even before he'd even settled in he was approached and asked if he would contribute to the schools video diary project. Turning over a new leaf he agreed, as he did not want to alianate his new neighbours. He was also approached by a member of Harvy 'Greybeard' Kanz's election committee, which he found odd seeing as he had his suitcases with him at the time and was asking directions. (#1 Arrival) Investigation The day after his arrival Alexander got straight to work, visiting the Beckinfield Public Library, where he began his investigation into the latest Ghost sighting. It was here he met Both Flynn Eclipse and Frankie Murray who both helped him as much as they could. As it was he took away no concrete evidence but he was loaned a book on the History and Legends of Beckingfield. (#3 The Investigation begins) He also awoke that night at 11:30 pm with the feeling he was being watched. Upon reading the book he likened it to a Stephen King novel, stating the history of the town was steeped in darkness and sorrow, but did not contain anything he could use in his investigation that was not already known ( #4 A Dark beginning Or a dead end). The Incident On Friday 20th July 2012 Alexander was awoken from his sleep, again with the feeling of being watched and decided to put his thoughts onto video, however he was stopped before he could get very far by a noise in another part of the house, while investigating the chair he had been sitting in only moments earlier appeared to move while the sound of whispers could be heard. However by the time he returned to the room the whispers had stopped but the chair was still in the place it had moved too. (#5 11:30 PM) He spent the night on the sofa. He later discovered while around the town something odd about the locations of the happenings, which he decided he would investigate, however upon returning home he found the cleaner, one of the 'Men In Black' leaving, and upon retuning to his workstation found some of his equipment had been stolen. Upon speaking to the police officer who attended his call he was left feeling frustrated as the officer was less than helpful and seemed to want nothing more then to leave the house. (#6 Thieving Cleaner) After the Theft After the theft of his equipment, Alexander traveled to a nearby town and bought a guard dog, which he called Moochie, hopeing this would be a fool proof way to keep the theiving MiB at bay (#8 Mans best friend). However with the loss of his equipment he found himself at loose ends, until he took the plunge and called Frankie Murray asking for help. Frankie agreed and they both agreed he would come to Alex's house to see if Frankie could pick anything up with his abilities. (#9 a call for help) 11:30 PM Revisited After a good nights sleep, Alex retired to bed the following evening, only to have a vivvid nightmare that showed the destruction of Destiy Crest. Upon awaking he discovered it was once again 11:30 PM. This caused him to visit the town, and Destiny Point in particular the following day, however upon arrival he was acosted by Shoelace the clown. Because of his phobia of clowns, he made a quick retreat and returned to the town where he paid a visit to and met Nel Zappola, owner and founder of Shear Diva Salon. He found Nel to be insigtful, bubbly and extremly friendly and gained quite a lot of information about the town from her which has caused him to question the nightmare from the previous evening. The investigation continues Following his nightmare, Alexander takes a trip around the town with Moochie and notices that a wall is being erected around the remains of the BLT. As he states: you don't put walls around rubbel. Following this he heads up to hidden Star lake to see if he can glean any more information, he doesn't get that near, but he does notice that Rose Banter is obviously leading the MiB. Unfortunately, upon returning home he finds that Moochie is missing. With his dog missing, Alexander concludes that the only way someone could have known he was not around would be because his home is bugged so he sets about looking for them, but finds nothing. eventually he searches the town for his missing dog, with no success, but when he returns home and boots up his computer he discovers not his desktop but three triangles showing on the screen. Rebooting the computer seems to clear them The following week he spends a lot of time looking for Moochie, again with no success, and decides that the best way to find him is to do more investigating. He begins with the Asylum where he interviews Dylana Stein. the following day he finally visits the remains of the old Beckin Farmhouse, where he is shocked to discover Moochie waiting for him. His relief at finding his missing dog is overshadowed however by a second discovery there: a Town Census from the 1890's, which, by all reports should have been either damaged or completely destroyed by a fire at the national archives in 1921. Examining the Census and cross refrencing with internet searches, Alexander slowly begins to put together the town history from that time period. However in doing so he make a chilling discovery: between 1891 and 1896 a quarter of the townspeople wither went missing, insane or were killed in tragic accidents. With the new information alexander begins to suspect that something very dangerous is heading for the town, but is being overshadowed by other more prominant things - he also learns of the emergence of the Order of the Delta. of which several people he personally knows are members. Friends Flynn Eclipse Frankie Murray Alexa Murray Nel Zappola VIDEO DIARY LIST ACTOR Born in London Stephen Craig has always aspired to be an actor and has found his outlet through Beckinfield. A down to earth guy he is always willing to help out where needed. Category:Onscreen characters